User blog:RoadRollerDio/DIO's third OC: DIO's Daughter
Character History The story of DIO Brando and his feud with the Joestar blood is one that is widely known. DIO's legacy, both good and bad, lived on in his 4 sons, Rykiel, Ungalo, Donatello Versus, and most notably Giorno Giovanna. However, one thing that is a big mystery is that of DIO'S fifth child, a child conceived briefly before his final encounter with the Stardust Crusaders. For the early years of her young life, Joanna Brando-Joestar-Rose lived with her mother, Pearl Rose. Pearl was a happily married woman that had been shaken by DIO and his actions. After revealing to her husband that she had been raped by DIO, Pearl was left with Joanna, alone and with thoughts of suicide. Joanna grew worried for her mother's health, and one fateful day, after a day at school in her hometown of Glasgow, Scotland, Joanna came home to find her mother dead. After much time of investigations and questioning, Joanna looked into her family history and discovered that she had a star shaped birthmark on her shoulder, telling her that she was in fact the daughter of Jonathan Joestar, who's body was being used as DIO's own. After looking deeper, Joanna found that she had the power of a Stand, a manifestation of her fighting spirit. Travelling to New York to meet up with her much older nephew Joseph Joestar, Joanna learned more of her family's past and the power of Stands. However, this attracted the attention of one of DIO's followers, New York's mayor Boris Gruber, the grandson of a Nazi army veteran who was close to Rudol Von Stroheim. Boris started a government funded group seeking to help the war vets of the U.S. Army. This was a ruse to create a neo-Nazi terrorist group seeking to create a new world in which DIO and Adolf Hitler had worked together to creat what Gruber called the 'ultimate world', using Stands to achieve their goal. The murder of Joanna's mother was linked to this group, who had executed Pearl on Gruber's orders to lure the Joestar into her death, along with her nephew Joseph. With Pucci taking care of Jotaro and his daughter Jolyne, Gruber took it upon himself to finish the Joestars off with the power of a new Requiem Stand arrow supposedly still within DIO's abandoned mansion in Egypt. Joanna, alongside her best friend Anne (the runaway girl from Part 3), her half-grandniece Shizuka, her friendly rival and love interest Kyo Nijimura (Okuyasu's daughter) and Joseph (91 years old but back to his part 3 self after relearning Harmon) must race to DIO's mansion against Gruber to retrieve the second Requiem Arrow and stop Gruber's plans, while encountering his Stand using men along the way. Background * Full Name: Joanna Joestar-Brando-Rose * Age: 14 years old * Likes: Kyo, Sonic the Hedgehog, fighting, outsmarting people, justice * Dislikes: Injustice, Her great-great-grandniece Jolyne, DIO, Gruber, Super Mario, being tricked. * Is a huge gamer, and enjoys Sonic and Persona especially! * Mains Mega Man in Smash * Uses her Stand for pranks Powers and Abilities Stand Name: Live and Learn Stand Power: L&L's main power is to rewrite history. The Stand can adjust past events by visiting them and altering them to Joanna's liking, very similar to Abbacchio's Moody Blues but with the ability to adjust the surroundings. When L&L is in use, time is reversed and freezes at the point where Joanna chooses, allowing her to perform necessary actions. Once the power has been used, Joanna is sent back to the point she left at, only this time things play out differently thanks to her altercations. Think Moody Blues and Bites the Dust, but Joanna still has her Stand and can adjust the past. This is why the Stand is named Live and Learn. In order to live through an attack, first Joanna must live long enough to go back and learn from her mistakes, fixing them to avoid complex situations. ''' '''Enhanced Strength: Thanks to her immense willpower, Joanna's Stand has strength comparable to her mental capabilities. The more positively she thinks, the more stronger her Stand becomes. Enhanced Speed: After encountering Jotaro and Jolyne in Florida near the beginning of her journey, Joanna's Stand reacted to a full speed attack from Star Platinum: The World. Genius Intellect: Joanna has an IQ of 170, and uses her smarts to mathematically calculate attacks, how fast they can go and what she should counter with in under 3 seconds. Her battle tactics are similar to that of Jotaro and Josuke Higashikata. Enhanced Stamina: Remember Giorno's 7 page muda? Joanna can go for triple that. She's once fought a guy for two hours straight. Requiem Stand: Live, Learn and Move On is the Requiem Stand for Live and Learn. Not only can LLMO perform the powers displayed by its normal form, it can also see the future for up to 1 and a half years forward, learn the moves of anyone that has been encountered (while also being able to nullify said powers, even so much as bypassing any resistance) and can even warp reality so much so that entire concepts and even the multiverse can be altered in Joanna's favor (The multiverse theory is true in JoJo, as evident by Funny Valentine's erasure in Eyes of Heaven, which erased him from infinite universes). This is the true Ultimate Stand, exceeding even The World Over Heaven and Gold Experience Requiem. Joanna holds the Requiem Arrow (the 'True Requiem Arrow, which is the original Requiem Arrow from before the Part 5 arrow was made) with her at all times, as its final guardian. Feats/Power * Punched hard enough to destroy entire meteors (The Stand power of Akira Chrono lets him fire meteors re-entering at speeds of over 10,000 times the speed of light) * Reacted to Star Platinum The World and blitzed Jotaro at speeds over 400 times lightspeed. * Shrugged off an attack by Star Platinum, and even her Stand's clone created by Kyo's Stand, Jailhouse Rock. (Kyo stated her Stand's copy powers to have the same strength as the original version of whatever she has copied.) * Took down 'Awakened Gruber', who's Requiem Stand could rewrite existence at the snap of his fingers * Awakened Gruber's power is almost Complex Multiversal. Joanna and LLMO barely broke a sweat when outmatching him, and even stated herself that she was much more powerful than him. * Beat Hannah D'Arby at a game of Sonic Battle (Hannah's wit, determination, unbeatable record and cheating skills were much higher than that of her father, Telence D'Arby, carrying similar powers to him). Joanna manipulated her soul to trick Hannah into reading her wrong, with no help from Joseph's Hermit Purple. (Base) *Awakened Gruber stated that the mere punches of LLMO were enough to shake worlds beyond the boundaries of their own multiverse. *Caused an Earthquake by punching the ground, which collapsed an entire city block (Base) *Punched a Stand User in the heart so hard that his entire body entered a state of paralysis. (Base) *Kenshiro'd a martial artist Stand user by striking the guy's right eye so hard with her thumb that the pain felt was too much for his brain sensors, causing the poor guy's brain to blow up. (Without her Stand) * Watched the Euphoria anime with Kyo and didn't flinch (Off Screen) * Joanna herself survived a point black shot to the head from a revolver. Twice. * She also survived being beaten and tortured by a Stand user that collapsed the Chrysler Building with her psychokinesis. * Regularly survives punches from people on her level *Stand Stats display A in everything other than Development Potential (which is an S tier, much higher) and Durability (which is a B) * Her Stand, as a result of it's Requiem form, is nigh omnipresent, and isn't bound by range. * Live and Learn, in base, can take Joanna back in time from movement alone, or by creating a rift in space-time (like King Crimson and The Hand.) Weaknesses * Very cocky *Tends to overestimate her Stand ability. * While incredibly intelligent, lacks common sense. * Lost to Sakuya Saturday and her Stand, Sugar Babe (The user who collapsed the Chrysler Building as mention before) to the point where she was beaten and tortured for a week. * Still got outsmarted by Joseph Joestar. * Is mentally unstable as a result of grief towards her mother's murder (covered as suicide) and DIO's blood. * Is weak to mental attacks because of it. * Stand Durability is pretty low compared to Stands like Star Platinum and Crazy Diamond. * Had lost to pre-awakened Gruber and his Stand, Ice Baby, twice before her final battle with him. * Live Learn and Move On can be countered by someone who can use reality warping much much stronger than itself. * Is very childish and immature. * Hates having her appearance compared to a blonde version of Homura Akemi. Comments of this will boost her anger. (Comparing Joanna to Homura is, to her at least, the same as calling her a moe girl. What she doesn't realise is that both her and Homura are the same age.) Possible Opponents * Kyo Nijimura * Sakuya Izayoi * Jolyne Cujoh * Batgirl * Kenshiro * Felix Chilling * Dio Brando * Akame * Ruby Rose * Ryūko Matoi * Homura Akemi * Madoka Kaname * Medaka Kurokami * Akihiro Dragoscale Mary Sue Litmus Test Score: 23 Category:Blog posts